


Her Human

by Russia_gets_kolkolkold (Damnokracy)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnokracy/pseuds/Russia_gets_kolkolkold
Summary: You were intended as a gift and trophy for Yellow, courtesy of Blue, a special reminder of Earth.*Under construction*





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to re-write this series. Mainly because now I have a better idea of where the plot is going, I didn't like how I portrayed the reader as someone who would just sit back and take it, and I didn't like my old writing style

'Okay, yeah, I can't do this anymore' you thought, huffing into the humid mid-summer air. Throwing your shovel haphazardly next to you, you let yourself fall back, your body hitting the dirt beneath you. The sun shone brightly on your face, wincing you pulled your sunhat down to cover your face entirely, leaving your vision exposed to the confines of the straw and the hotness of your own breath. The scene was calm, serene in a way. The soft dirt beneath you made you feel appreciation for the Earth, the amazing scent of the flowers calmed your nerves, while the soft music that played in your house traveled to the garden from your open windows put the cherry on the cake for this wonderful stress-filled afternoon of trying to plant a garden. It was a pain in the ass to plant everything in this blistering heat, but you loved greenery which made the process a little more tolerable. You deeply sighed again, filling the hat with more hot air and you lifted the hat back onto the top of your head and sitting up, rubbing your gloved hands onto your denim overalls, moving to stand up, before your ears caught something.

"tourists?..." you muttered to yourself, it wasn't unusual- you DID live in a city, but your house was on a small culdesac, tucked away, you never really got visitors.

"Hurry up, Topaz! We only need one more, then we can finally leave!" The shrill voice drawled out the finally as in expressing her boredom. 'we need one more?' you questioned yourself 'what would they possibly-' "Oh! Look! This one left their gate open! Let's go~" A large figure waded into your garden, crushing your hedges and the posts for your gate. 

"Hey!" a quick yelp came from you, the large figure blocked your vision, causing your sight to go haze-y from the lack of the light, blindly searching for your shovel- "This is a private property!" Your vision was cleared, but you'd rather not see the sight in front of you now. A towering yellow figure with humans stuck in it, some screaming, some crying, others silent in absolute shock. Your eyes widened in terror, fist clenching the shovel in hand. "Leave" was all you could muster. Pathetic. You moved into a defensive stance, one of the few things you remembered from those self-defense courses your mum had made you take when you announced you were moving out, thank god for that. "Now" You didn't know what you expected from them. Fear? no, confusion? maybe, happiness? definitely not. The small blue creature with the shrill voice laughed.

"Ooh, feisty! She'll like that" The blue bitch motioned for the yellow monster to trudge forward and grab you, quickly jumping back you went to stab the hand grabbing you with the shovel. However, the heat was getting to you, causing you to stumble after you successfully hit her. The laughing only increased. The fire to survive burned in your eyes greater at the thought of your... enemy? laughing at your attempt to stay free. 

"Stop laughing! Stop!" You hair became disheveled as you dodged another attempt of the alien grabbing at you, lunging for the blue one, grabbing onto wings you now noticed she had, bringing her down with you. A feral growl ripped from the tiny figure's throat, one you assumed they wouldn't be able to make. All of a sudden you weren't touching anything, the dirt below your feet was gone and the alien under you was floating in front of her, anger in her eyes.

"How! How dare you! A filthy human, touching me!" she looked like she was about to combust, murder in her eyes as she glared at you, like daring you to say something- anything at all - to justify her harm of you.

"Get off your fucking high horse" and that was it, she went for you, but the large yellow alien reached you first enveloping you inside it like the rest of the humans. Them screaming in horror as the little nymph attempted to come for you, a large hand holding her back.

"Let's go" the large baritone voice of the creature vibrated throughout your body. You shivered, you couldn't feel the parts of your body encased within the creatures. Your legs, torso, your left arm, all feeling, gone. Your head whipped frantically around your home as you were taken away. a shiny object glinted in the dirt. A grin slithered onto your face. Your phone.

"HEY SIRI" You shouted hoping it would here you. A faint "yes?" sounded from your phone and you almost cried, "CALL 911" that caught the attention of the other humans trapped with you, their eyes shining a little brighter than before as they began to scream,

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

"Ma'am what is your emergency" 

"PLEASE HELP WE'RE BEING TAKEN, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HELP-"

"SHUT UP" The nymph brung her small hand down in a hard slap, before shooting her wand at your phone,

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Where are you? Ma'am I-" and the line went silent. She had completely fried your phone. You stared helplessly at the object that grew smaller and smaller as the monster walked on. You couldn't see where you were going, as you were facing backward, the clanking of metal filled the air as you set your sights on a ramp below you that quickly retracted as sliding metal doors closed. Red interior greeted you and the lighting reminded you somewhat of a shitty porno from the 90's. That almost drew a laugh out of you, disrupting the other people stuck in the same situation- they were all keeping to themselves as if they were in shock.

"Say bye-bye to Earth you organics~"

You hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently all that takes to get through a gem is a big ole' bite

The time passed too slowly in the ship, the air felt weaker in there, your breath coming out in labored puffs, as your eyelids drooped from the lack of oxygen, you noticed some of the others weren't conscious and you only hoped they could be okay, but your voice was raw from screaming and pleading to be let go. The familiar feeling of descent washed over you as your ears began to pop from pressure, it was like getting off an airplane, but instead of the comfort of home, you only felt fear of what was to come. Yet there were younger than you on this ship, the human below you looked to be around 16 years, and she hadn't said anything this whole trip, not even taking up air to sniffle or cry if she could maintain her composer than you could too.

"Alright you organics, we're here. I don't want any more trouble than we've already had-" she gave you a pointed glare "- so be good and just give in". 'yeah like hell, I would' you thought, the fist of your only good hand clenched and your brows furrowed, 'no, my only solution can't be violence, they're stronger than me- well, not by much- but ganged up, I won’t stand a chance’. The fluorescent lights of the space compound almost burned your retinas, a much different environment compared to the dim lights of the ship, the monster holding you sliced itself into two and your body hit the cold, hard floor. Your arms shook as your pushed yourself into a sitting position, pins and needles coursing through them as you cracked your knuckles to relieve the feeling. 

A blue woman flanked by purple women entered the room. Her intimidating posture was only depleted by the cooing women behind her, aweing and ooing over you and the rest of the humans. You snarled at the lady when she looked at you, she let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, moving to look at the girl next to you. When she got to the end of the line, the nymph pulled her aside and muttered something in her ear, shooting a quick glance at you. The lady waved off the nymph and sauntered over to you, crouching down,

“How could she have done anything to you? Really Aquamarine, I expected more!” He voice was posh and she was waving her hand in front of you like someone would a dog, “Really now, she’s smaller than me! And look at those cheeks, she probably couldn’t even hurt a Ruby!” ‘If she doesn’t get her fucking hand away from my face I swear-’ It was even closer, pinching your cheeks and ruffling your hair, you snarl grew. “See Topaz? Completely harmless-” You bit her fucking hand. Your canines sinking into her hand as she frantically wiggled her arm to shake you loose, which wasn’t happening anytime soon. The purple ones and what you now knew as Aquamarine and Topaz rushed over to you, hands clamping down on your legs and torso trying to get you to stop attacking their kin. One of your arms wriggled free and grabbed onto her clothing, keeping the others from getting you off. The woman continued to scream before the space in front of you was empty and you hit the floor for the second time within the hour. A shiny blue gem laid in front of you where the woman was standing.

A shocked voice came from a purple lady, “She-She poofed her!”, another lady scooped up the gem and grasped it softly in her hands. 

“Restrain her!” Aquamarine yelled, her gloved clad hand pointing at you accusingly. Topaz stepped forward to what you could only identify as a muzzle, the kind they put on dogs and strapped it around your head as the others held your arms out and cuffed you, pushing you to the floor. The girl next to you reached out to help you up. Your harsh glare softening when you saw her hair, a familiar brown compared to the blazing colors of the Aliens surrounding you. Her soft hands pulling your arm to assist you in getting up. Her tan skin was blotchy and red from crying- obviously disheveled by taken from her home, “Are you okay?” she asked shakily, voice hoarse and strained, but still serene like she was trying to patch herself up. 

“Yeah… Are you-”

“What’s going on here?” A soft yet stern voice cut through the air, like a mother when her children were in trouble. A hushed silence fell over the room as everyone's head snapped up to meet a large, blue lady. Long pale blue locks fell over her shoulders like waterfalls and her dress had its shoulders cut out, the fabric cascading passed her feet onto the floor. Drooping eyes scanning the room. The Aliens jumped to attention, crossing their arms over their chest in a diamond-like symbol.

“Organics! Stand in attention for her radiance, Blue Diamond!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl doesn't really have a concept of privacy

“My Diamond! We were just having some problems with one of the humans! However, do not worry- we are taking care of it and are going to bring them to you to select! Nothing to worry about at all!” One of the purple woman sputtered, laughing awkwardly and breaking her hand position to scratch the back of her neck where a gem was placed. ‘How weird…’ you thought, looking around the room and noticing all of the aliens had some type of gem on their body.

“No need, I’m here now. Where is the agate stationed here at?” The woman's judgmental eyes roamed the crowd again, her minimal efforts fruitless. 

“Well- uh- she- um- she-”

“Spit it out!”

“She was poofed!” The gem coward back in fear, another bringing up the blue gem that you had supposedly ‘poofed’ and holding it out delicately. Gingerly taking the gem and inspecting it, before depositing it back into the gems hands. Who you assumed was Blue Diamond turned to the group of humans, “Which of them did it?” She directed her question more to Aquamarine and Topaz than you and the rest.

A snide grin placed itself on Aquamarines round face, no doubt thinking of your demise, “She did!” placating you like your head was on a silver platter, about to be feasted on by royalty (which in a way you guess was true? She DID look pretty important). Contrary to her large stature, she practically glided towards you, her feet barely making a sound against the pristinely polished ship floors. She hummed, lifting you up softly by the back of your overalls like a mother would hold her kitten by the back of its scruff. 

“Feisty… She’ll like that” She placed you on your feet and turned around, motioning for a slender light blue woman to grab you, “the search is over, I’ll be taking this one”. Aquamarine looked flabbergasted as the blue woman guided you out the door.

“But- I- My Diamond! She is - She’s-”

“Are you Questioning my authority?” Blue Diamond chided. If you weren’t so sure that these aliens didn’t have blood, then you could’ve sworn Aquamarine paled.

“Of-Of course not, My Diamond! I just think-”

“It doesn’t matter what you think!” the woman snapped, “You forget that you are insignificant in this equation! The only thing that matters was the perfect gift for Yellow Diamond! A gem in which you know NOTHING about! Now go do something useful!” She shifted her dress and marched out of the room rather dramatically. The slender woman with a round gem on her chest pulled you along by the wrist. Despite her size, she was undeniably strong, leaving you to tumble foolishly behind her. The three of you stopped in front of large double doors, ones that fit that large woman in front of you.

“You will be getting changed into more suitable attire. You will get new clothes every day, and you will be required to wash every other day. You will be given food three times a day, and up to eight hours of sleep before you will be promptly woken up to accompany my fellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond. She is sharp and doesn’t fool around with people who don’t listen. However, I feel she will take a liking to your sarcasm and fiery-ness. Do not anger her. Pearl will help you get changed and will then escort you to Yellow Diamond” She then strode down the hall and left you and Pearl. Walking into the room you were astonished at the sheer size of it. It was obviously made to accommodate the Diamond’s large size. A round shaped bed was placed neatly in the center of the room, fluffy pillows and throw blankets encompassing the mattress. A hot tub sized bath was placed off in the left corner of the room, glowing water showering from a pipe above, and a different array of bottles were strewn across the edge.

Pearl nudged you on more and closed the door, which didn’t have a lock, ‘shit’ you though, you could’ve at least had a little privacy. Pearl made a beeline to the bed, her chiffon skirt ruffling behind her as she took feather steps towards a mound of clothes and brung them back to you. Pulling the straps of the muzzle off you and uncuffing the gold links from your hands she reached for the front buttons on your overalls before you jerked your body away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” The woman looked startled, quickly pulling pack her arms in defense.

“I’m changing you” She stated, reaching forward again.

“I can change myself! Thank you very much!” You grabbed the clothes from her hands and waited for her to leave, but she didn’t, “Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t”

“Yeah? Well I do”

“Okay then, I’ll turn around” She spun and faced the opposite side of the room. You huffed in frustration, clearly realizing you wouldn’t win this. Gingerly you took off your overalls and kicked off your gardening boots, realizing how fowl you smelled, “I’m taking a bath. Don’t.Look.”

“I won’t”

As you walked to the bath, Pearl positioned herself to make sure she couldn’t see you and was guarding the door. Quickly scrubbing the dirt off you and washing your hair, you dried yourself and changed into the clothes provided. The yellow material was a bit snug and the slit skirt left your legs exposed to the chilly air. Yellow straps on top formed a diamond insignia and a shawl like material was left to drape from the arms, also slit from the top to make a cape-like effect. Your feet were bare against the wet tile as you attempted to brush out your hair, an unsuccessful attempt at most. 

“Okay, you can look” You felt a little exposed, a demeanor much different than the human who had just ‘poofed’ and alien.

“Good, follow me” Pearl then swiftly left the room, the door shutting automatically behind you as you followed. Your bare feet pitter-pattered against the floor as you followed silently. If Yellow Diamond was as tall as Blue Diamond than there would be a problem, you definitely wouldn’t be able to overpower her and if you DID that would be some duel ex-machina shit. There was always the option to give-in? As much as you didn’t want to there was no way that one human could take on a powerful woman probably 20x your size and others at her disposal. The cons of your plan outweighed the pros, gears turning in your head as you ignored the steps you took to stand in front of another pair of doors, this time marked with a Yellow DIamond insignia. You decided that being non-violent got you pretty far but wouldn’t get you any further. The muzzle was uncomfortable enough and having to wear cuffs for any longers would wound your wrists. 

‘Okay, I guess I’ll just… Not bite anyone’ You thought,

“We’re here”


	4. Hiatus,,,, oof

okokok, I'm so sorry,,,, but like,,,, I'm not that into Steven Universe anymore??? and like,,, I wanna write other things, so I guess until the new episodes come out this fic will be put on a hiatus, again super sorry :(

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars And Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200525) by [PhantomRiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRiter/pseuds/PhantomRiter)




End file.
